The Secret
by DianaRose1900
Summary: When Jake goes undercover at the end of season one, he is too that he can not have any contact with anyone from the 99. What if he keeps contact with one person. M for Smut and language. Jake and Rosa smut story. (Not Spell Checked Yet)


**Authors Note: Found there were very few smut stories of Jake and Rosa. so I wrote one- based off the ons of season 1 where Jake goes undercover. What If he kept in contact with one person...**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine-Nine, nor the characters -**

 **The Secret**

 **Rosa's POV**

"Squad, i have brought you in here to discuss Detective Peralta's mission. He will be undercover for the next six months. during this time he is to have no contact with anyone from the precinct. Understood?" Holt said in his monotone voice.

My heart dropped slightly. Not from envy or jealousy. I knew this was a Jake's dream since forever. But that i couldn't talk to him. He was one of my best friends, but i sorta had a bit of crush on him. I tried to be friendly with Boyle to try and make him jealous, to no avail. I know he has a sorta crush on Santiago. Hell I stared out the window as he admitted it to her. FUCK why did i always fall for the guys with the issues. Ones that will never reprocate the feelings.

The gang went I different directions. Jake to the bar to initiate his mission, everyone else went either home to back to the precinct. i had clocked out and had tomorrow off so i followed Jake to the Bar.

i sat at the table at the back of the bar, Jake made a scene at the front. after a few drinks, i could tell he was getting a little drunk. he started walking round the bar. He spotted me and joined me

"What are you doing Diaz, you know you can't talk to me" he said

"I don't think i can do that Jake" i said. my words slipping out. My tipsy state becoming more evident.

Jake sighed

"Wanna go outside?" he asked

The music was loud, so were the rowdy guys in the bar. I nodded, downing the remainder of my drink

we walked outside and to a nearby park. we sat on the swings - About half 10 at night so we didn't have to worry about pesky kids.

"Look Rosa, your my best friend…I know we're not close…Like we share very little…but your always there for me…It's going to kill me not talking to you" he said

"Then don't stop" I said, the words slipping out of my mouth before i could stop them.

"What…Rosa you know i can't" he said

"We can make it work" i replied.

"I don't know" he sighed. looking down to his feet. i didn't move my eyes, fixated on his face. he looked up and caught my gaze.

he inhaled slowly but before he could say i word, i pressed my mouth to his. our lips entwined in the most Divine of ways. his hands gripped my waist and pulled me into his lap. slightly stunned by his bold move and my own underestimation of his strength, he took my shock to his advantage and slipped his tongue into my mouth. i was sent to a a pleasured ecstasy as his tongue explored every crevice of my mouth. i moaned lightly as he stroked my tongue into submission.

"Come with me" he said i followed him. we walked down a rather dodgy looking alley, emerging on the alley just down from his apartment. fumbling with the key his hand that was around my waist guided me inside.

He pulled me to the bed, pushing me roughy into the soft mattress and covers.

i made the move this time to join our lip, his hands made quick work of removing my top and bra, his skilled fingers pebbling my nipples, i moaned lightly at the contact as his lips left mine attaching themselves at my neck, suckling on the soft skin gently. Desperate for more, my hands ran under his shirt, pulling it over his head. i was surprised to find a definition of a six-pack. While not bulging it was subtle, and it turned me on more. one of his hands trailed lower to my pants, unclasping and taking off my belt, pulling the fabric down my thighs, until I lay there in only my black thong.

"Fuck Rosa" he moaned, positioning himself so i could feel his excitement pressing into my aching core. i made quick work of discarding his pants, pulling down his boxers, leaving him naked, i revelled at the sight of him. my core moistening more at the thought of him. he smirked at my reaction, his thumb ran over my slit, flicking my clit, i cried out in pleasure as his fingers traced over my soaked underwear.

hooking his finger under the sodden material he pulled it down, his eyes darkened with lust as he saw me. without a second delay his head shot between my legs, his tongue running up my slit, slipping between my slick folds, tasting me. before flicking my clit. he differed between suckling and licking my clit, to slipping into my wet cavern. i felt myself being drawn closer. my breaths increased, my head shot back and my hands curled in the sheets. a millisecond before i climaxed, he pulled his head away, smirking sadistically. He picked me up, backing me up until my back hit a wall. a shot of erotic excitement shot through my body, straight to my core.

"Fuck me Jake" i begged, not caring how pathetic i sounded.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" he mumbled, picking my legs up and wrapping them around his waist. his huge cock, slipping easily inside me, stretching my tight core, deep inside my, to the hilt. i felt deliciously full.

he started thrusting inside me, deeper, harder, faster. my pulse quickened with his pounding. before long i was crying out in pure pleasure at his ministrations.

"Fuuuck Jake don't stop" I cried. i needed him for so long. i hadn't had him since the academy and i forgot how good he was. once again i felt myself tightening around him. my head threw back onto the wall, his lips connected with my neck biting the skin suddenly, the slight pain caused me to tighten before the pleasure he caused me send more waves of electricity and moisture to my already soaking pussy. clearly he could feel it too. i heard him groan low in his throat, he pulled me away from the wall, he once again pushed me on the bed and placed me on my hands and knees. he put his luxurious cock in front of my mouth, i eagerly licked my lips and took his in my mouth, he slipped easily into my mouth, my tongue flicked across his head tasting his pre-cum my tongue ran up and down his length, teasing him while inside my mouth. his breaths increased and i knew he was enjoying my torment. i relaxed my throat and he slipped deep inside my throat to his hilt. i watched as his eyes widened, before he pulled himself away. i felt him tease my entrance before fucking my pussy deep and hard again. faster this time with increased vigour. my words were no longer coherent. a mumble of begs and profanities, as i felt myself being drawn closer. with a pleasured cry i came hard around his cock. My climax provoked his own and i felt him spasm inside me. i couldn't help but shudder in ecstasy as i felt his streaks of hot cum hit the deepest depths of my pussy.

he collapsed on the bed, pulling me with him.

"I can't do it" he said

"Huh?" i asked, my eye lids dropping from fatigue

"i can't stop talking to you" he said

i rolled over to face him

"So what now?" i asked

he was silent for a few minutes

"This is our secret" he replied. i sighed a breath of relief, true to his word, he bought a new phone for his mission, but kept his other one to talk to me. and solely me. yeah i knew he was fucking other girls. but i didn't mind. i knew they meant nothing to him, besides…we meet up twice a week anyway.


End file.
